


Shinkenger Returns

by Raiya27516



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Illness, Multi, Shinkenger Returns, Unrequited Love, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: The Shinkengers have to return to their samurai lives once more after five years of living as normal citizens since Geodushu had been attaking the city. Now they are leaded by Shiba Kaoru and joined by someone else.





	Shinkenger Returns

For the last year, more Nannashi had been appearing through the crevices and occasional Ayakashi.  
Shiba Kaoru had been the one fighting them. Her adoptive son (revealed to be a distant cousin) was …unable to do so.  
She was drinking her morning tea while reading her notes; besides taking up the duties as the head of the Shiba Clan she was attending some courses at the public university (just to pass her time).  
The attacks had been increasing its frequency and she had been thinking about summoning the vassals. But they had lives of their won now.  
“Five years had passed since then” She thought looking at the empty main room.  
Ikenami Ryuunosuke, Shinken Blue, was now a successful kabuki actor and was traveling around the country.  
Shiraishi Mako, Shinken Pink, was living at Hawaii and was married, probably she had children now.  
Tani Chiaki, Shinken Green, she actually didn’t know what he was doing but she had heard that he was studying at the same university as her.  
Hanaori Kotoha, Shinken Yellow, she was studying nursery and was taking care of her sister (though Mitsuba was better now).  
Umemori Genta, Shinken Gold, he was living at England and was a success with his sushi restaurant chain.  
It was unfair to summon them, now that they had the chance of living as normal people but…the Shinkengers had the duty to protect the world form the Gedoushuu.  
“Princess…You must summon the retainers” Tanba had said “Those four were raised to be samurai and the other one has made his way through the samurai path”  
“Princess, we can wait no longer” Kusakabe complemented.  
Then a kuroko appeared with a bow and a bunch of arrows and gave them to Kusakabe.  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow “Will that arrow reach to London and to Honolulu?”  
Then she dialed a number on her shodophone and called Genta.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had yesterday, hope you like it and leave a review (it's free)


End file.
